Heated Emotions
by Hime no Shinigami
Summary: Naruto, having Kyuubi in his body, is in heat. Naruto lusts for contact. Sasuke lusts for Naruto. Things happen. Pairing: NaruSasu; NaruNeji. Notice the last three letters in his name: UKE!
1. Hate

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, so don't sue.

Rating: R or NC-17

Warnings: This fic is yaoi and is rated for language and sexual content. If your going to puke after, it's your problem, not mine. And our favourite kitsune is going to be in heat for three days but nobody besides Gaara knows.

My story is slightly AU, Sasuke goes back because Naruto managed to get to him to go back after the fight at the Valley of something or another, it's too late for me to remember. x.x

A/N: If you don't like, then don't read. If you're homophobic, don't read. Don't flame because those will be used to boil my water for ramen (I got sick of toasting marshmallows). I was woken up in the middle of the night by my stupid, bitchy, horny muse.

'…' thoughts

"…" speech

-...- flashbacks or change of scene.

**_Hate_ **

**He hated her. He hated her with a passion. He wanted to kill her. How dare she keep on turning the love of his life down! But she did it because she loved him. He hated himself. Sakura was so lucky. So lucky to have Naruto after her. If Naruto was after him like that, he would have jumped him a long time ago. But no, he was the only one feeling like that. He was the only one after Naruto besides Hinata. Even Hinata had a better chance of getting Naruto then he did. But Hinata was too shy. That was the good thing. He was sure that his kitsune would have agreed to go out with Hinata. He had been hanging out with her and her cousin recently when they weren't on missions.**

**But he was so cold to Naruto. The main reason that he was always so cold to Naruto was because he doubted that Naruto would ever like him. But, if Naruto found out, he wouldn't forsake him if he didn't feel the same way. Naruto hadn't, even when he was hell-bent on getting Orochimaru's powers to get revenge. If Naruto found out about his sexual orientation, he would probably still be there for him, being there out of pity. He couldn't bear it if the only reason Naruto was around him was because he pitied him. He would kill himself before he resorted to that level.**

'Mine,' Sasuke thought. 'ONLY mine!'

Sasuke bit his nails as he thought about Naruto. He needed a way to make Naruto lust after him and not Sakura. He looked at his nails. Biting his nails was a habit that he had gotten into a long time ago. He couldn't quit it. But, back on track – he needed a way to make Naruto his. He remembered all those times during practice that he had brushed his hands across Naruto's nipples and dick on purpose to feel him as he hit Naruto. Luckily, or unluckily, for him, Naruto, and the rest, didn't notice that. If Naruto had noticed that, he would have known about Sasuke's feelings for him. That could be good or bad, but Sasuke was betting on bad. He knew that Naruto had feelings for Sakura. But Sakura kept turning Naruto down because she liked him. He still remembered what Sakura had first said to Naruto when they had just formed Team 7 - when Naruto was in the guise of Sasuke.

-Flashback-

"I hate Naruto!" Sakura said. "He keeps getting in the way of my love."

-End of Flashback-

(A/N: I don't remember exactly what she said…this is basically what she said.)

He wanted to grab her and slap some sense into her. Did she realize how dense she was? Could she not see what was being offered to her?

He twitched as he thought about Sakura. 'Stupid whore,' he thought bitterly. He didn't see why Naruto liked her so much. She also talked too much. Then he started to think about other things. Like tomorrow. He didn't want to go tomorrow. It was his birthday tomorrow. His birthday was always such a hassle, but if he didn't go, Naruto might be able to persuade Sakura into going out with him. He wasn't about to let that happen - Sakura had been letting up a little.

Tomorrow was probably going to be the same as every birthday before that ever since he had stepped foot into the Ninja Academy. He got presents from a lot of secret admirers. Ever since he became part of Team 7, he had also received gifts from Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. He highly suspected that Sakura had been giving him gifts for a long time now as an anonymous person and only recently had gotten the nerves to give him a gift face to face because they were teammates now. But he didn't care about those gifts. They weren't half as important as to what he did want.

What he did want was a gift from one person. He was **only** interested in obtaining a present from one person. Probably the only person in all of Konoha that didn't even seem to notice that birthdays existed (he never even celebrated his own). That person was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto – the person of his obsession. And Sasuke didn't want just any kind of present from Naruto. No, he knew exactly what he wanted. He knew better though. He knew that was just wishful thinking. The only one that Naruto had ever vocally expressed his attraction toward was Sakura. Which brings him back to the whole 'hating Sakura' thing.

He knew that Naruto hated him. Well, maybe the blonde didn't really hate him any more. No, it was probably more of a strong dislike than actual hate.

Sasuke shook his head. Who was he kidding? 'It's the exact same thing.' He thought to himself. The exact same goddamn thing! He knew it. Naruto hated him and he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever having the man of his dreams, except for when he dreamt, of course. His thoughts flashed back on yesterday night's dream. He could feel himself get hard again.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought. He rubbed the growing bulge in his pants uncomfortably. He then got up and moved towards the bathroom. Before he reached there, he heard a tapping noise by his window. Who the hell was bothering him this late at night? He glanced towards the clock. It was ten to midnight. He glanced at the window as the tapping sound grew louder and more frequent. Someone was throwing pebbles at his window. He walked towards it, lest it get broken. He drew back the curtains and threw open the window. Whoever the hell it was, had better have a good reason to be bothering him. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Perched out there on a tree branch, was Naruto with a bunch of pebbles of different sizes in his hand. Sasuke leaned out of his window a bit. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

"I came to tell you something," Naruto said, ignoring the dobe comment.

"What is it? Hurry up and say it, it's almost midnight and I'm trying to sleep," said Sasuke harshly. He tried his best to keep the lust out of his eyes and voice. But he was having a hard time doing it. The blood was rushing to his head. It hurt and it was making him dizzy. Upon seeing Naruto, Sasuke's heart began to pulse. He really wanted Naruto to leave so that he can go take care of himself. (A/N: Which head? ;)

"Um…can I come in?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke moved away from the window to let Naruto in to his room. He couldn't believe it. His room! He seriously couldn't believe it –the object of his desire was in his room right now. If only he could muster up the courage to tell him how he really felt…then maybe…ah, no, he was thinking too far ahead into something that would never happen. Wishing was pointless. Wishing it wasn't going to get him to actually bed with Naruto, at least not in the sense that he wanted. He thought back to their last mission.

-Flashback-

They were alone in a room together. Just the two of them. Sakura had her own room and Kakashi-sensei had his. Their mission was to protect some rich old lady who received a threatening mail or something like that. Sasuke didn't care, all he could think about was the fact that he and Naruto was going to share a room together and that their was only one bed. They would have to share. Though Sasuke was happy, he didn't show it. He stayed up almost the whole night staring at Naruto and by Naruto's snoring. But he didn't care, he was very content. He had gotten quite an eyeful when he went to brush his teeth. He pretended not to notice and didn't stare in Naruto's direction, instead he stared into the mirror, turning his head a bit so that he could see Naruto better. Naruto had been working out, he was more muscular than the last time Sasuke had seen him. He fought hard to keep his emotions in control. He pictured Sakura with that kid, Rock Lee. He had to picture it almost the whole night.

-End of Flashback-

Right now, he was thankful that his pants were loose, otherwise, Naruto might have noticed where his thoughts had gone to. Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"So what are you doing here?"

The blonde didn't reply, instead he stared at the clock. Sasuke turned around to see what was so interesting. When the clock struck midnight, a few seconds later, Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-chan asked me to do her a favour. Her parents wouldn't allow her out of the house this late at night so she asked me if I can bring you her present – part of it anyways," he said as he took out a box from his orange jacket. "She wanted to be the first to celebrate your birthday."

Sasuke slumped a little as he reached across and took the present from Naruto's hand. His hand brushed Naruto's. It tingled. He was so very thankful that his pants were loose. He put the present down on a desk.

"You're so lucky," Naruto muttered dejectly.

"Lucky?" Sasuke said in a low murmur. "How the hell can I be considered when the only person I want a present from, will never give me one?"

"You're pathetic, Uchiha!" Naruto said bitterly. "You're complaining that one person isn't giving you a present, big deal. At least people acknowledge you enough to spend their money on you. I get presents from two to three people and I don't even care. You get all these presents from your fan girls and you complain that one person didn't get you one. It's such a big deal! Grow up."

The words stung Sasuke. 'Is this how you think about me, love? That I'm pathetic?' A flicker of emotion passed through Sasuke's face but it was gone before Naruto could even catch a glimpse of it.

"So, who do you like?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What?" asked Sasuke dumbfound.

"I said, 'who do you like?' Who is it that you're complaining that you don't a present from?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sasuke, trembling slightly at the thought.

"Sure," Naruto responded carelessly. "At least then I'll know why you keep turning down Sakura-chan."

Those words struck another nerve. 'It's always Sakura!' thought Sasuke bitterly. 'Sakura-chan this, Sakura-chan that! Why don't you think about me like that? I'll love you more then that bitch ever could!' Damn, he wanted to kill her so badly. Kill her and watch her scream in terror.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and shakily walked towards Naruto, who had moved towards the wall furthest away from the window, near his bed. Because of the wind, the window had already blown shut and the latch was firmly in place. With one hand, Sasuke pinned Naruto to a bedpost, with the other hand, he gently cupped the other's cheek.

"W…what are you doing?" asked Naruto, stammering slightly. He had never seen Sasuke act like this and felt frightened.

"The one I love…" said Sasuke in a low voice thick with lust. "…is you." With this, Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's.

Naruto gasped in surprise. Sasuke took this chance and explore the cavern that was Naruto's mouth. He explored every bit of the other's mouth. Sasuke moaned, the taste of Naruto was intoxicating. He gently drew Naruto's tongue into his and sucked on it, milking it. The hand that was pinning Naruto down, moved down to Naruto's waist and drew him in closer.

Naruto was still too shocked to move, but Kyuubi wasn't. It was his time again. He was in heat again. Since he couldn't get out without hurting Naruto, letting Sasuke now, he shoved his host's mind further back into his head but not too far so that he doesn't change. Kyuubi let out a low growl.

It seemed to shock Sasuke out of his reverie. Sasuke immediately let go and stepped back. Apprehension clear in his eyes. For the second time in his life, he was afraid. He didn't want to be rejected by Naruto. He couldn't stand it if Naruto didn't feel the same but he knew Naruto didn't. Sasuke went and sat down on the right side of his bed feeling dejected. He couldn't even bring his eyes up to look at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and walked over. With his hands, he pinned Sasuke down onto the bed. He leaned down and nibbled at Sasuke's earlobe before breaking away to speak.

"Really, Sasuke? I didn't know you felt that way," Naruto said seductively as he leaned down and licked at his earlobe and started nipping it lightly again.

Sasuke was in shock at first but he didn't care. He didn't catch the flash of malice in Naruto's eyes as Naruto spoke. He gasped as Naruto licked at his earlobe and bite at it. He ached badly now. He put his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto down and grinded his hips slightly against Naruto, not caring if he was being too forward..

Kyuubi smirked against Sasuke's ear. He lowered his host's mouth and placed feather-light kisses down Sasuke's jawline and to his neck. There, he busied himself by licking, sucking, and nipping at the flesh.

Sasuke moaned blissfully. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and he pulsed even worse. Naruto's head came up and he kissed Sasuke on the lips. Naruto licked at Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke eagerly opened his mouth. Naruto's tongue and Sasuke's battled furiously. Sasuke gave up eventually and Naruto began to explore Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth as Naruto gently bit on his tongue and then brought it into his own and began to ravish it. Sasuke loved the feeling. Naruto finally pulled away from lack of oxygen.

Even so, his hands had moved from Sasuke's shoulders. They slipped into Sasuke's shirt. They went smoothly over his stomach and each sought out their own hardened nipple. Naruto gently reached out a calloused thumb and stroke it. Sasuke arched up. The feeling was so good. With both hands, Naruto began to stroke, pull, and knead gently at Sasuke's nipples. Naruto lowered his mouth and began to nip at Sasuke's throat again. Sasuke moaned loudly at Naruto's ministrations and he tightened his grasp on Naruto's waist.

"This, has been a dream of mine…" began Sasuke as he had trouble breathing. "…for a very long time."

When Naruto heard the word 'time', his head snapped up and his hands stopped moving. Naruto glanced at the clock. It was half past midnight. Shit! Naruto still wanted to play around with Sasuke a bit more. Reluctantly, Naruto loosened himself from Sasuke's grasp and moved his fingers from underneath Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke whimpered slightly. It felt so good, why did Naruto have to move away?

Naruto put his index finger against Sasuke's lip. "Hush," he said quietly. "I'll come back tomorrow night and give you your birthday 'present' but now, I need to go tell Sakura that I gave you her present. I don't want her to be mad at me."

'Fuck,' thought Sasuke as Naruto removed his finger and left through the window. 'Back to the Sakura thing again. If he liked Sakura that much, then what was that just now? Maybe, he has feelings towards me as well. But what if he was just playing with me? Then I'll make him like me!'

It was just then that Sasuke realized he was still hard. 'Shit!' Sasuke walked towards the bathroom to take care of himself. When he came back, he flopped down on his bed, drew the covers up and fell asleep. It was a blissful sleep about Naruto.


	2. Waiting

_Waiting_

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and hard. He shook his head and looked around. He shot up, looking at the clock, thinking that he was late. He was up 20 minutes earlier today. He sank down and thought about yesterday. He remembered what happened. He wondered if it was a dream. He shot up again looking around. He saw the present that Naruto had brought him from Sakura. So it wasn't a dream. His heart pounded wildly. He had thought that that was a dream. Sasuke smiled a little, remembering what Naruto said. He would be back tonight. He twitched and the smile fell off of his face as he remembered what day it was. He got up and headed towards the bathroom. No point in trying to stop the inevitable.

_----_

Thirty minutes later, he headed out to the bridge to meet Kakashi-sensei. On the way there, random girls kept walking towards him and shoving gifts into his hands. He didn't care anymore. He just accepted them. At the bridge, he dropped them all on the floor and decided to wait there for Kakashi-sensei, Sakura,and Naruto – especially Naruto. Twenty minutes later, Sakura came into view with a big box.

"Here, Sasuke," she said, giving him the big box. "Did Naruto give you my other present yesterday night?"

"Yes," he said and didn't speak anymore. Of course that didn't deter Sakura who began to blab about something or another.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto came into view. Sasuke fought his blush and looked in his way. Naruto was staring at him. Sasuke raked his eyes over Naruto's body, taking in every detail.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," he said.

He stared, blinking, then turned away scoffing. He turned away from the two and leaned forward against the bridge, blushing a little.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, walking forwards, drawing Sakura's attention away from her happy ramblings.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, are you alright?" she nearly screeched.

"I'm fine," he spat out coldly at them when he turned around, the red gone from his cheeks.

"Kill a person for caring why don't you?" Naruto said in a flat tone, as Sakura turned away fuming.

'What's up with him?' thought Sasuke. 'Is he really still so hung up over her?' His eyes flashed red as he turned around, staring into the water.

"Naruto," said a flat, toneless voice.

Naruto and his teammates turned around, to stare at a boy standing upside down on a tree branch. This boy had red hair, green eyes, no eyebrows, a tattoo on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. The tattoo was the chinese symbol for 'love' – ai.

Sakura let out a small cry when he jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Gaara!" yelped Naruto as he went forward and hugged Gaara.

"**_WHAT_** is he doing here?" Sakura screamed. "Is he even allowed in Konoha? Does the Hokage know about this? Is Tenmari and Kankuro –"

"Quit screaming," said Sasuke coldly as he glared at Gaara. Or rather where one hand was.

Gaara was holding Naruto close by the waist after Naruto let go from hugging him. He controlled his rather enormous urge to twitch and go up and hit Gaara across the face for touching what's his.

"I came to talk to Naruto," answered Gaara impassively.

"Sakura, could you yell to us when Kakashi-sensei gets here? Me and Gaara are going to go for a walk in the forest, we need to talk about something," said Naruto.

Sakura just stared and nodded dumbly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," said Naruto before he pulled Gaara by the hand into the forest.

Sasuke's blood raged with jealously that he didn't let show on his face. He fumed as he continued staring into the water.

_----_

"You're late," said Naruto once they got far enough away from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Did anything happen yet?" asked Gaara.

"Not exactly."

"Who?"

To this point, Gaara was curious. He knew when Kyuubi goes into heat and Kyuubi knows when Shukaku goes into heat. Since Shukaku was a Tanuki, he goes into heat one day a month. Since Kyuubi was a Kitsune, he went into heat for three days in a month. Every time either of them went into heat, the other would visit their village and they would proceed to have sex and satiate themselves. It wasn't exactly equivalent trading but close enough seeing as Gaara was mostly seme. (A/N: It's called casual sex people…)

"Sasuke," was the one word answer.

"Uchiha?" asked Gaara, his eyes growing wide. (A/N: Well, I can't say that he lifted his eyebrows…'cause he has none! And even though Gaara and Naruto are friends, nobody else likes him. They're all afraid of him because he can kill people wthout mercy.)

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We fooled around a bit, or rather Kyuubi did because Sasuke said that he likes me."

"Uchiha likes you?" asked Gaara, eyes growing bigger in amusement.

"Apparently. He also didn't know that Kyuubi took over. Stupid, horny demon," said Naruto. Then he felt a sharp sting of pain in his head. He rubbed his head. "Itai!"

The two proceeded to talk some more before Gaara left because he wasn't needed and because Tenmari was searching for him to test a new potion on. After Gaara left, Naruto went back to his teammates to wait for Kakashi-sensei, who still didn't arrive.

----

Sasuke stared sullenly into the water, not listening to Sakura's happy babbling, it was so annoying. When was she going to get it that he didn't like her and never will? Suddenly he sensed a familiar chakra – Naruto's.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura as she finally noticed that Naruto was back.

"Why do you care?" shot Naruto, he was still pissed off on realizing that Kyuubi courted Sasuke yesterday night and Sasuke agreed. He wondered what would happen if Sasuke found out the reason that he was advancing towards him. He doubt that Sasuke would be happy or crushed. 'He'll probably just laugh and say that he was lying,' thought Naruto to himelf.

Naruto pouted as he leaned against the railing, staring into its depth.

----

Three hours later, their teacher came.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura. Today, Naruto didn't yell at her and Sasuke just turned around to stare at their teacher impassively.

"Let's get started," said Kakashi.

For a few hours, Team 7 trained with different weapons that ninjas normally wouldn't use like axes, machete, scythes etc…

Afterwards, they went to eat lunch and started back on their training again.

-----

After the training finished, Sasuke walked home, lugging his presents, that grew ever more as he drew closer to his house. He stepped inside his house and threw all his presents into a room in the basement that held all the other presents. Sasuke went up to his room. He glanced at the clock – 7:46 p.m. He bit his nails. He wondered if Naruto would show up…what was he thinking? It wasn't even dark yet. He went downstairs to eat dinner composed mainly of onigiri. Then he went and trained, occasionally going to answer the door because he didn't want it to break or his windows. At around nine thirty, he went upstairs to take a shower.

He came out ten minutes later, drying his hair, wearing nothing but boxers. He went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a blue high collared shirt (basically what he wears every day…). Sasuke had just put on his pants before he felt two arms wrapping around his waist from the back.

"Did you miss me?" whispered a seductive voice that he hadn't heard emitted from that person before.

He gasped and moaned as he felt one hand dipped into his pants and started to stroke his growing arousal, while his other hand moved upwards towards a hardening nipple.

_----_

_A/N: Gomen minna-san, I didn't expect to take this long to update. The homework that we had…it just keeps on piling up. I can't pass time in stories anymore_…:(…

_Please R & R if you want me to continue…or if you don't want me to continue but I don't pay attention to flames…constructive criticism welcome…a beta too come to think of it…my other one is getting really unreliable because she dislikes some of my contents…she likes Naruto with Gaara or Naruto with Neji. At times she doesn't like SasuNaru…don't know why though…they make such a cute couple…_

_Notice the last three letters in his name: U – K – E!_


	3. Anticipated

A/N: Arigatou minna-san for the lovely reviews and I'm **soooo** sorry for updating so late, I had exams, I couldn't use the computer, there was a virus and my parents cancelled the internet (I had to go to a friend's house to update this chapter). Ducks various things thrown at her I guess you don't want to hear the rest…

Oh, gomen for the confusion. I put down SasuNaru because it sounds better than NaruSasu in my mind…somehow… anyways, please read the lemon, this is my second attempt at one. Beware, the 'R' is back! Kukukukukukukuku…please R & R…I want to aim for 44 reviews…note: word play – death in Chinese

Oh, and if you can, leave off your favourite Naruto yaoi pairing. I need more inspiration. Or just choose: SasuNaru or GaaraNaru or NejiNaru. If there's anything else you would like, please tell me. I also might just end the story off here…it would also make sense…

I should have also said that they were 18 turning 19 and they didn't take the jounin exams. Naruto and Sasuke aren't best friends…still rivals for purposes of this story but he did run off to join Orochimaru and was retrieved. Sasuke knows about Kyuubi because he's seen Naruto enough times, briefly however, to know that Kyuubi resides in Naruto. But he doesn't know about Kyuubi being in heat or anything else like that.

Oh and thanks to CatalunaAstaroth for being an **excellent** beta…considering… and thanks to Milia Rage for being my first reviewer. And everybody else who reviewed…I don't remember all of you names…

Disclaimer: blinks cutely at audience Would you believe me if I said that I was only thirteen years old and am not old enough to own anything besides clothes and accessories? smiles sweetly Fine, fine fine, Naruto doesn't belong to me, happy? pouts 'Cause if it did…kukukukukuku…

Warning: Lemon – can't stomach, don't read! CBT (BCT or whatever you want to call it…), slightly BDSM, nudity (kind of obvious now, isn't it?), oral, profanity, and yaoi (really obvious now in case you haven't noticed)…oh, and there's also this strange fetish, can anyone name it? I forgot the name…at least I think it's a fetish…it might just be behaviourism though…and a bit OOC for Sasuke-kun and Naruto smirks a lot…

Feed my bunny, it's hungry, ne? Oh, lots of sex to make up for updating so late…gomen!

----

Anticipated

Sasuke gasped when he felt a face bury itself in the back of his neck and began to kiss and nibble at the skin there. He could feel Naruto's smirk as Naruto continued kissing the skin there. Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto begin to stroke the bulge through his boxers. He leaned back, pressing himself against the tanned chest. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's back and kissed and licked a trail down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke shivered and his chest jutted forward. Naruto trailed his way back up, biting at odd intervals.

During this time, Naruto's hand had slipped into Sasuke's boxers and was ghosting his arousal. Sasuke moaned, all his body – except for one part – fell limp in Naruto's arms, enjoying what he was feeling. Naruto spun him around, pushed him against the wall, and kissed Sasuke on the mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth for Naruto and let Naruto plunge his tongue into his mouth in rapid motions, hinting at what was to come. Sasuke had his knees together for support. Somewhere, hazily, he thought that he should be the one doing this to Naruto and that next time he will. That train of thought disappeared as Naruto pushed his thumb nail into Sasuke's tip. Abruptly precum leaked from it. Sasuke arched forward moaning into Naruto's mouth.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. The first few times, neither Sasuke nor Naruto bothered with it. Naruto too busy ravishing; Sasuke too preoccupied with the feelings that Naruto was inflicting upon him. Naruto's mouth had left his and had travelled down to his nipples. Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath as Naruto's teeth nipped at the one on the left side.

At the same time, the person who had been ringing the doorbell, began to pound on the door. The two shinobis heard and paused what they were doing.

"I think that you should get the door Sasuke, before it breaks," Naruto said, his breath fanning over Sasuke's still hyperactive nipple, sending delicious tingles through Sasuke's spine. "Hurry and come back."

Sasuke moaned in disappointment as the hand left his pants. He wiped his chest with his towel before he headed downstairs. He was very pissed off. He fought hard to keep his arousal under control. He all but ripped the door off of its hinges when he opened it.

"What do you want?" he snarled at the two girls standing on his doorstep.

They both blushed when they saw him.

"I…I…we…c-came to w-w-wish you a ha-happy b-birthday," said the girl on the right. She was staring at Sasuke's toned chest.

The one on the left shoved something into his hands and the two rushed off, beet-red in the face. Sasuke was half-naked when he opened the door. The two girls felt like they were in heaven.

After the two left, Sasuke slammed the door close and twitched. They had bothered him for that? He walked back up to the bedroom with the present in hand.

When he opened the door, he drank in at the sight before him. His comforter was on the floor in a messy pile and Naruto was lying on the bed, with one arm holding up his face, without a shirt. Naruto, in Sasuke's humble opinion, looked incredibly sexy. Any control Sasuke managed to get over himself was completely gone.

Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke staring at him with wide eyes. He lifted his right hand and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him over. Sasuke walked over and dropped the present to the right side of the bed when Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Naruto flipped them around, so that Sasuke was pinned underneath him. Naruto was sitting slightly on Sasuke. Naruto smirked and grinded his ass against Sasuke's hardness, as one hand reached below and took off the ribbon on the box.

"Let's play a game, you and I," said Naruto as he nibbled at Sasuke's earlobe.

"Oh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll win."

"So arrogant," said Naruto smirking as he pressed in sensually against Sasuke, rubbing his nipples against Sasuke's own hardened buds. "You won't know for sure unless you try."

Sasuke moaned at the contact. Naruto pulled away as soon as he heard the sound. Sasuke growled in annnoyance. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own, looped the ribbon around his left wrist once, twice, thrice. And then did the same to the right wrist before binding the two hands together. Sasuke looked mildly surprised. Naruto smirked and tied his hands to the headboard.

"When you ask, I'll let you go. Until then, you'll stay like that. You're not allowed to use your hands for anything, which means no jutsus. And don't burn the ribbon with your fire techniques. When you ask though, you'll lose, understand?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, he was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from the one he affectionately called 'dobe'…though no one realized it.

"Excellent."

With that, Naruto started his attack on Sasuke's nipples as one hand went lower and brought Sasuke's cock to full hardness. Naruto lapped at one side and then the other, all the while his hand was fondling the contents of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as Naruto's glorious mouth moved lower and lapped and nipped at his belly. The tongue trailed back up and lapped at his pulse point, all the while one hand was tweaking his left areola and the other was tracing figure eights on top and underneath Sasuke's member. Sasuke quivered in Naruto's skilled fingers.

Naruto smirked as he continued, his lips moved away and he looked at Sasuke. Kyuubi was pleased at the response that he got out of Sasuke. This never happened with Gaara. With Gaara, they just had sex and been done with it. No sounds, except the occassional grunts and moans (usually of pain because neither demon went easy on each other but those didn't happen a lot because demons can be very stubborn creatures).

Naruto's hand left Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's eyes opened and looked at him questioningly. If possible, Naruto's smirk got bigger. His hand went up to Sasuke's other nipple and began to play with it. Naruto licked both his thumbs and with both hands, he pressed down on the hardened nubs causing Sasuke moan. Naruto's head bent down, with his teeth, he dragged Sasuke's pants and boxers off – scraping lightly at Sasuke's cock as he went down.

Hot! It was unbearibly hot in Sasuke's position right now. He moaned as he felt those lips near his length. Too bad that it was only passing by. But that was enough, precum began to leak. Sasuke willed himself to get under control. He closed his eyes and began to breath slowly. It was slightly better after a few breaths. Then he opened his eyes and saw Naruto stripping.

As soon as Naruto got all of Sasuke's clothes off, he began to take off his own pants. While he was doing so, Sasuke was mesmerized by his hard flesh. He had never thought that he would be able to get such a reaction out of Naruto and felt oddly proud that he was able to. He glanced at Naruto up and down, appreciating what he saw. The dobe had been working out more, it seems.

Naruto saw his partner staring and smirked. He bent down, licked the tip of Sasuke's cock and placed a feather light kiss on it. He paused and listened to the ragged breathing of the Uchiha heir. After that, he ignored that part and trailed kisses down Sasuke's legs. Naruto lifted one leg up and licked the backside of the knee. Sasuke shivered, wondering where did Naruto learn that from.

Naruto continued tracing kisses down his leg, while his hands were playing with hardened mounds of flesh. One hand moved down and began to stroke and squeeze Sasuke's balls, decidedly staying away from Sasuke's arousal. Naruto's mouth traced up his left leg and down the right, all without touching Sasuke's now painful erection.

Sasuke, not being able to take those soft lips on his legs and those stroking and teasing fingers, arched up pointedly. Naruto's lips travelled up Sasuke's body, still without any contact there.

"Nani, Sasuke?" he asked as his hands stopped all it's movements and Naruto was just supporting himself on the bed with his knees. "What do you want?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lower lip, willing himself not to say anything. Naruto's hand squeezed Sasuke's balls tightly. Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Well?" Blue eyes stared at him playfully. If he looked down, instead of at Sasuke's face, he would have seen Sasuke's erection twitch.

"You," choked out Sasuke hoarsely. "I want you."

Naruto smirked when he heard Sasuke's response. He lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue on the tip of Sasuke's member. His whole face lowered and he nuzzled at the base of Sasuke's cock, promptly making Sasuke lose coherency. The most coherent word in Sasuke's brain right now was something akin to 'murr'. Then Naruto enveloped Sasuke's cock into his warm and wet mouth.

Sasuke's breath became erratic as Naruto continued licking and sucking there. His tongue made a long sweeping motion up and began to swirl around the summit causing Sasuke to buck every so slightly. Then went back down ever-so-slowly to half-way centering on the vein on the underside of Sasuke's penis.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's was tied by the wrist to the bedposts, eyes closed, body taut and arched, breathing heavily, sheened lightly with sweat. To everybody else, it would have made them faint. The picture of Sasuke like that was enough to make anybody just cum on spot. Kyuubi smirked. He had lived much longer than that and had seen things like that. But this picture Sasuke was very near the top.

One of Naruto's fingers gently stroked at a spot just between Sasuke's testes and anus. Sasuke felt a strange tingling sensation, he opened his eyes a little. Naruto's hand left and squeezed his balls again, immediately causing Sasuke's eyes to fluttter shut.

Naruto took more of Sasuke into his mouth and hummed deep in his throat. The result had been Sasuke arching up and spasming wildly. This had sent more of Sasuke's shaft down his throat causing him to choke slightly. Naruto moved back and gently lapped at the head of Sasuke's cock until he calmed down more. Careful not to repeat the same mistake again, Naruto used both hands to pin down Sasuke's hip as he once again drew Sasuke into his mouth and hummed. Sasuke's whole body arched and shuddered in pleasure.

"R-release me," said Sasuke in a broken tone. Sasuke whimpered in need. He didn't care about his pride anymore. He just wanted Naruto to take him. His hips rose and he rubbed his crotch against Naruto's cheek, trailing pre-cum.

Naruto smirked and he reached up to release Sasuke from his binds, which immediately flew to clutch the sheets. He relaxed his throat and took in Sasuke whole and began to deep-throat Sasuke. With every dip, Sasuke met it with a push. Without Sasuke realizing, one of Naruto's hand had left to play with his nipples while the other went to hit the same spot that he had touched before. Sucking harshly on Sasuke, it wasn't long before he climaxed.

Sasuke lay there in a daze, tremors still shaking his body. A few seconds later, his tremors had subsided enough that Sasuke had realized that something was wrong. He was still hard and blood-engorged (and it hurt). Sasuke looked to Naruto questionly and was returned with a look of innocence that didn't fool Sasuke.

"D-doushite?" whispered Sasuke, getting over the afterglow of the orgasm. He glanced at Naruto. That made him throb even harder. Naruto's lips were slightly swollen and a little bit of semen was still on it.

"You don't train with ero-sennin without picking up a few tricks," answered Naruto winking.

Sasuke stared. He promptly closed his eyes as he felt Naruto licking his breast again. He felt something pushing against his lips. He opened his mouth and was met with three fingers. He blinked.

"Suck," said Naruto simply moving his mouth away briefly before going back to what it was doing before.

Hesitantly, Sasuke took the fingers into his mouth. He began to suck lightly. He heard a sound come out of Naruto's throat. Getting braver, Sasuke began to suck harder and began to gently play with the fingers in his mouth.

"Nice," murmured Naruto against his chest. Naruto's mouth moved up and licked at his neck. He removed his fingers.

Naruto bit Sasuke's left shoulder as he fingered Sasuke's entrance, which was still loose and relax from the orgasm. He gently pushed a finger in. Then another. He blew on his bite mark soothingly as he felt Sasuke squirm at the intrusion. With his index and middle finger in, Naruto began to scissor slowly. He felt Sasuke wince as he pushed in a third finger. He sucked on Sasuke's neck to distract him. With three fingers, Naruto began to push in and out gently, deeper every time.

Naruto then started probing. Here and there, everytime causing Sasuke to jerk a little. A few secondss later, he was met by a scream. He had found what he was looking for. He glanced at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. He removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread. Naruto replaced his fingers with his cock, slipping gently into Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke tighten around him. Naruto lapped at Sasuke's neck gently to calm Sasuke. When he felt that Sasuke had calmed down enough, he thrust into Sasuke, hitting the spot where his fingers had touched a moment before.

White stars flashed across Sasuke's vision. What he was feeling right now was so good. He didn't remember anything ever feeling this good. He keened low in his throat as Naruto began to go even faster. Sasuke came, hot seed splashing across Naruto's chest, as Naruto ran his thumb against the slit of Sasuke's penis.

As Sasuke contracted forcefully during his climax, the tightening in him also sent Naruto into the waves of ecstasy. Naruto removed himself from Sasuke and lazily began to clean up both of them with his tongue.

Sasuke, feeling tired from the sex and all the teasing, stared at Naruto as he licked the both of them clean, before drifting towards sleep.

"Ai…aishiteru Naruto," whispered Sasuke softly before he fell into slumber.

----

In the dead of the night, a figure arose. It kissed the other lightly on the cheek and dressed before disappearing and reappearing in two hours with a scroll in head. He took off his clothes and joined the other on the bed.

The other immediately began seeking the lost warmth.

"Naruto…" was murmured softly by the other's lip as it turned over.

----

A/N: Yes, yes. I know. I deserve to die for updating so late. Um…blame my beta?


	4. Morning After

_Morning After_

Sasuke rolled around in his bed. He felt a foreign warmth beside him. Instantly he was alert, fearing that it was a fangirl that had somehow slipped into his house and into his bed again. He looked at the figure beside him and soften slightly, admiring the way Naruto was lying on the bed. He laid back down slowly so as not to make a noise on the bed. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, looking lovingly at the blond locks that adorned Naruto's face.

Golden locks that shimmered so in the light. Baby blue eyes clearer than the sky. Three whisker marks adorning each cheek. High cheekbones. And so well-proportioned…everywhere.

A few seconds later, Naruto turned and he snapped his eyes open.

"Enjoying the view eh, Sasuke?" purred Naruto as he closed his eyes and stretched. He snapped his eyes open when he heard something close to a whimper come from Sasuke's mouth. His gaze fell open Sasuke's erection, which he didn't think he would have noticed if it wasn't so flushed.

Naruto turned so that he lied on his back. He patted his chest.

"Sit," said Naruto softly, leering at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Sit," said Naruto again, softly…insistently…

Sasuke shifted over and climbed on top of Naruto's chest.

"A-and?" asked Sasuke.

"Move up a bit more," said Naruto.

Sasuke moved up a few inches so that his cock was right in front of Naruto's mouth. He blushed at the implication that Naruto was giving him.

Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's waist and brought him even closer as he drew Sasuke's manhood into his mouth. Naruto took him in far enough so that Sasuke's ball were pressed against his chin. Sasuke could feel himself pressing into the back of Naruto's throat. He shifted a little, trying not to suffocate Naruto but the arms around his waist prevented him from doing much of anything…but writhe. His arms hit the wall painfully but he didn't care. He cared only about what Naruto's mouth was doing to him.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to suck on him. He thrusted in a little bit. The feeling, the pressure…was driving Sasuke closer and closer to the edge as well as to insanity. He shivered as Naruto pulled him out and began to lick and nip lightly at the tip before swirling his tongue around the tip and drawing Sasuke back into his mouth.

Sasuke could feel his balls tightening up as he felt his release approaching. He tried to grab onto something, but he couldn't. He made a strangled noise deep in his throat along with a mewling noise as he came. He lay on Naruto's chest, panting. He lied there as tremors took over his body.

"Hey, um, Sasuke…I kind of can't breathe," choked out Naruto after a while as Sasuke didn't make any signs of being able to move.

Hearing that, Sasuke rolled himself off of Naruto.

"Are you…" Sasuke trailed off looking at Naruto. He blushed. He cursed himself silently for his sudden shyness. He felt like a little schoolgirl that had a crush on someone. Albeit that he does have a crush on someone and said someone had just fucked him yesterday night and this morning and said someone was currently in his bed right now. He motioned to Naruto's lower regions. "Do you want me to…"

"Nah, just chill for a bit Sasuke," said Naruto softly as he yawned. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "Sleep."

"Might I remind you that this is my house? Where do you get off on telling me what to do in my own house, dobe?" snapped Sasuke. He was mostly angry at himself. He couldn't properly tell Naruto how he felt about him. He was still wondering that Naruto only came to give a present. Most of all, he was worried that since it was a birthday 'present', it was only a one-night stand. Yesterday night felt like Heaven to Sasuke. He didn't ever want to forget it. He also wanted Naruto by his side…always. He didn't care if the whole village found out that he was gay. Let them, so long as he was with Naruto, it would be alright.

"Fine, since I'm so unwanted, I'll leave!" exclaimed Naruto loudly. He jumped off of Sasuke's bed and went towards his clothes. He put them on and walked towards the window. "Teme," he cursed softly.

Though he said it softly, Sasuke still heard from the bed. Sasuke could feel a stabbing pain in his heart. As Naruto moved past him, Sasuke reached out a hand and grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"Don't go. Stay."

Though it was uttered quietly, Naruto turned around and stared at Sasuke.

"Why? After you've made it clear that you don't want me here? Was I just a good fuck, Sasuke?" barked Naruto harshly, forgeting for a minute that Kyuubi was the one that took Sasuke.

Naruto actually saw Sasuke visibly flinch after he said that.

"N-no, you weren't," murmured Sasuke softly.

"Then what was I, Sasuke? What was yesterday night to you, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I…it was…" Sasuke really had no words to explain it but to reach up and kiss Naruto. "It was wonderful," he finished lamely.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had thought that Sasuke was joking when he said that he wanted Naruto. He thought that Sasuke was joking about the whole thing and was just sex deprived for the minute and that that was why he let Kyuubi, in the form of Naruto, take him. He thought that Sasuke yelled at him this morning because he **_wanted_** Naruto to leave. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time before joining him on the bed.

Sasuke gave a small, smile when Naruto sat down even though Naruto wasn't looking at him. It made him feel warm when Naruto was with him.

A few minutes later, they both don't remember who started it, but Naruto stood up to leave again, face red from yelling. This time, Sasuke didn't prevent Naruto from leaving, he was pissed too.

If Sasuke had known that that time that he had with Naruto in his room, and the time that he will have with Naruto during today's meeting was going to be the last he saw Naruto in many years to come, he would have held onto Naruto and downright begged Naruto not to leave.

----

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I kind of I had this story until I received a review last week…from Raven-sama I believe. I'm so sorry. Gomen nasai. I was just going to leave it as a three chaptered PWP but then I remember the part that I had wrote in last chapter about the scroll and yeah…please, please review even though I probably don't deserve it.


	5. Today

_Today_

When Naruto showed up at the bridge, he glared at Sasuke. He saw stood there, both of them caught up in their staring match, each willing the other to back down and neither willing to hurt the other to do it. Then Sakura came and snapped them both out of their staring contest/glaring match.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" chirped Sakura. "Ohayou Naruto-kun," said Sakura less enthusiastically when he saw Naruto.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically in his normal way. This got Sasuke to glare at the water again.

----

A while later, approximately 4 hours, a loud shout of "You're late, sensei!" ran throughout the forest.

Kakashi's right eye curved up in its happy-go-lucky way.

"Today, I got lost on the road of life…" he began but was cut short by three glares, he nearly shivered at the intensity of Sasuke's glare. He had seen that one before, but not when he was late. "Fine, let's just get started. Today we will continue to do what we did last class and a bit of one-on-one fighting. I will fight against Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura can fight together."

Two loud cries were heard about him being unfair. This surprised him, he didn't think that Naruto would complain this time. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke still looked as apathetic as ever. He didn't look like he was annoyed or thought that Kakashi was being unfair.

"Fine, Naruto go with Sasuke and Sakura and I will fight," said Kakashi, still smiling in his usual way, taking out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hentai!" screamed Sakura and Naruto once they saw the book that their sensei was engrossed in.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, couldn't I fight with you and Sakura with Sasuke?" asked Naruto after he recovered.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Kakashi. "I thought that you liked sparring with Sasuke." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, though he knew that his team couldn't see.

"Whatever. Let him fight whomever," said Sasuke icily, glaring at Naruto with contempt. Though no one realized it, he was hurt, hurt by the fact that Naruto didn't want to spar with him today even though he was still pissed off about this morning.

"Fine," answered Kakashi.

"Yatta!" cried Naruto happily, causing Sasuke to glare harshly at the water again. If it wasn't already dead (in the living sense), it would be dead.

----

Sasuke was pissed that day and was sorely tempted to use Chidori on Sakura…who wouldn't stop bothering him while they were sparring.

"Sakura," he said in a quiet tone.

Hearing her name come out of his mouth made her squeal madly.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she asked excitedly.

"Shut up and actually start training. I'm not surprised that even Naruto didn't want to fight you and he takes on anybody," said Sasuke in a voice full of contempt.

Hearing that, Sakura's happiness dimmed somewhat and Sasuke's eyes lost some of their hate and showed his satisfaction at making Sakura sad. If he was treated such by Naruto then why should she be treated so well? It just wasn't fair. It seemed as if it was the claiming 'I love you, Sakura' thing again after he went with Sasuke. About that, Sasuke was still wondering what that was, but he never got the chance to ask. He thought to ask it later.

Neither that day, nor the rest of the week as he thought was he able to ask it.

----

Late that night, Sasuke headed home, not being able to catch up as Naruto sped away to his house. He supposed that he could have caught up to Naruto because he obviously knew where his 'dobe' lived. But he was still angry and so was Naruto. Sasuke decided just to treat the blonde to a bowl of ramen, or rather 8 bowls, tomorrow when he sees him.

----

"For the last time, are you sure Naruto?" asked a voice, with a slight feminine tinge.

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-chan," said Naruto, in a pissy manner. "I really want to leave."

"Alright then, I suppose I'll open the gate for you," grumbled Tsunade, resisting the urge to flick Naruto across the forehead for the 'baa-chan' comment. "But when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon, but I really can't say. But I know that I can't stay in the village any longer," answered Naruto, for once without his cheerful mask.

Tsunade's heart broke to hear that. She could not stand the thought of Naruto leaving the village, especially by himself.

"Alright, but promise me that if you ever see Jiraiya, you'll stay with him until he comes back. Then you can come back with him or go off again, understand?" asked Tsunade, becoming the Hokage once more.

"Hai, Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll stay with Ero-sennin, if I meet up with him," answered Naruto.

The two walked towards the gate, taking in the silence around them. It was a comfortable atmosphere until they reached the Northern Gates.

"One last time – "

"Hai, Tsunade-ba-baa," snarled Naruto, pissed. "I'm sure I want to leave."

"I – I want to give time for my heart to heal. I haven't…I've never felt anything in this village besides hate. Everybody here hates me. No one…no one at all fucking cares about me. I'd die to protect this village and I'd do practically anything to help this village or anyone in it but none of them cares for me at all. They just see me as Kyuubi. They don't see or treat me as a real person. And they don't feel the same attachment to Konoha as I do. I'll come back, after I've healed.

"What I felt about Sakura doesn't even compare to what I was looking for. Sakura, the thing that I had with saying that 'I love her', that's just a joke. That's not true. I can't like anyone, forget about love. I suppose that's what I'll do on my journey. I want to find someone to love and for them to love me back. I suppose this is the only way that I'll heal.

"Tsunada-sama," said Naruto, for once calling the fifth Hokage with respect. "Let me leave, please. I'm dying inside and I can't see any longer and continue pretending."

After Naruto finished, Tsunade really did start crying. She hadn't realized what the villagers were doing to him. She thought about Naruto and the villagers and was aghast at the conclusion that she came up with.

"That's why you act happy all the time isn't it?" she asked suddenly. "You pretend to be hyper and loudmouthed so that they will ignore you. If you didn't, they would get to the true you with their words and break you more than they have now. When you were loud, it caused the villagers to ignore you and hate you for being too loud. But that was just an act, wasn't it? It was to prevent the villagers from finding you and for them to hate you. It was easier for you to have the villagers hate your mask, because in essence it wasn't you."

Naruto nodded as she said those words. He waited as Tsunade opened the gate for Naruto.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I promise to return. And when I do, I'll be a better ninja to protect Konoha," said Naruto quietly before disappearing off into the darkness.

----

A/N: How was that? Did everyone like it? I tried to update within the month but sadly, it's summer and I have other things to do…like shopping! I'm a true girl at heart! Jk, jk…

Hope everyone likes it…want 13 reviews for it. I tried hard to make it long but that didn't work out really well. R & R for what pairings you want. But I have most of the planning done already. Thanks to those that have reviewed already, your reviews are what makes me get my lazy ass up to type this. If it weren't for you, I'd gladly sleep away the whole month of July and August. Currently, I'm doing 14 hours a day, so I don't think that's too bad.


	6. Time Flies By

A/N: I'm very disappointed. I had hoped for76 reviews. Looks like nobody cares. :( Was that too many to ask for or something? I really didn't think that it was that much? Or has my writing gotten worse? If that's the case, please tell me and I'll attempt to make it better. I had thought people like this story. Well, enjoy Chapter 6, whether you like it or not. I know that it was kind of bad because I skipped 5 years but I'll add flashbacks later on to explain what happened.

----

_**Time Flies By**_

Five years had passed.

It had already been nearly five years since Naruto left – today counted as the start of the fifth. And ever since, Sasuke had been really angry, especially at himself. He blamed himself for Naruto's departure. He wondered if Naruto would have left if he had confessed his feelings earlier.

'Che', he probably would have left sooner,' thought Sasuke sadly, scowling.

Also ever since, Sasuke had withdrawn even more from the public and was flat-out rude to all the girls that tried to charm him.

Now, Sasuke was walking to a local food store to buy food. He sometimes wondered whethered why he bothered to live. If not for the small hope that Naruto might return someday. He didn't know why he continued to hope. It was a fool's hope but he couldn't stop.

----

Sasuke was just walking home when he heard the snatches of conversation around him.

"Are you sure that's him by the front gate? That doesn't look like him at all," whispered a girl to the one beside him. "What's he doing back after five years? Doesn't he know how wonderful it has been without him here? Doesn't he know how prosperous Konoha has grown?"

"But you have to say that he did grow more handsome. And the girl that was beside him was really pretty. I wished I looked liked her, but with my chest. Then _he_ might actually notice me," sighed back a second girl.

The first girl knew who her friend was talking about – Uchiha Sasuke.

"I know, but I don't think that he'll like anyone."

Sasuke had stopped when he heard the girls talking about the stranger at the front.

"Seriously, how did he get such a good-looking girlfriend? I would never want to become his girlfriend no matter how handsome he became. He's such a troublemaker and always causing pranks!"

Sasuke's heart stopped beating and then began again with almost tripled his usual rate. Naruto was back! After 5 years, he finally came back. He didn't care that there was suppposedly a girlfriend that he was with. It probably wouldn't even take him that long to get Naruto to like him. He would just have to be more polite.

Sasuke listened to the girls around him again. Apparently, they didn't seem to notice him this time – too caught up in there gossip. Another three girls had joined them. Sasuke couldn't remember their names so he just dubbed them Girl #1, Girl #2, Girl #3, Girl #4, and Girl #5.

Girl #4 began talking to her friends.

"Did you see him? Is that really him? Can he really be back?"

"That has to be him, nobody else I've seen has such dirty blonde hair," answered Girl #2.

"Don't you think he's cute?" asked Girl #3.

"Cute? He's totally hot!" answered Girl #5. "If he wasn't so annoying, I'd want to date him."

"He already has a girlfriend, didn't you see her?" asked Girl #1.

"NO," yelled Girls #3, 4, and 5 simultaneously.

"Who is it?" asked Girl #3.

"I don't know. I don't think she's from Konoha. She's tall, has brown hair and eyes, a small chest," she snorted at that. "And beautiful skin. I envy her looks but not how small she is. I don't know why he would go out with someone like that. I know that _he_ wouldn't."

At this Sasuke realized that now they were talking about him. He wanted to scream at them to continue on with their gossip. He wanted to know about the girl with Naruto. As if in cue with his thoughts, Girl #5 began to talk.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked. "I want to see if he'll chase after me. He does look rather nice and I don't think that he's like how he is before. I think he matured. And even before he left, he didn't cause _that_ much trouble anymore."

"Did you seriously like him before? I thought only that Hinata girl did," replied Girl #2 scathingly.

"No, but I like him now. I think he might even rival Sasuke-sama and Neji-sama for looks," Girl #3 replied.

"You've got to be joking!" yelled Girl #1. "How the hell can _he, Naruto,_ rival Sasuke-sama for looks? It's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! That piece of filth can _not_ rival Sasuke-sama in anyway."

Sasuke dropped his bags as his thoughts were confirmed and in his anger at the first girl. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Pardon me," he hissed coldly, causing all five girls to jump and turn to him in surprise.

"Sasuke-sama!" the five chorused.

Sasuke managed not to try to kill all five of them.

"Did you just say that Naruto came back?" he asked, staring at them in an angry manner.

The five girls, hearing the stories about how much they hated each other, nodded, wanting to get into Sasuke's good books (a/n: not that he has any except for maybe Naruto).

"Do you know where he might be?" he asked sharply with intense eyes that nearly made the girls melt.

Luckily it didn't and Girl #1 responded.

"He went the bookstore down the road," she answered.

Almost before she finished, Sasuke had taken off, running towards the bookstore.

"I guess he really wants to fight Naruto again," said Girl #2 as he stared at the empty spot that Sasuke was in moments before. "But he'll never will against Sasuke-sama."

---

Sasuke didn't care about the grocery that he had dropped onto the floor when he asked the girls. He didn't care about the girlfriend that those girls rumoured Naruto to have. He just wanted to see Naruto and say what he had been waiting five years to say. That he loved him and wanted to be with him. Forever.

He stopped short when he reached the bookstore. Naruto was just walking out, conversing with someone that was behind him.

"Naruto," he whispered.

A torrent of emotions flashed through Sasuke's eyes before he shut them off and adopted his usual emotionless mask.

As if hearing his name, Naruto turned to face him. Surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke stared at the form of Naruto. Naruto had indeed grew more handsome than before. Naruto had grown taller by at least a foot and stood around two inches taller than Sasuke. His chest and shoulders had filled out nicely, and in the black, skin-tight wifebeater that he was wearing, Sasuke could see Naruto's muscles, which were nicely defined. Naruto's legs had also seemed grow longer and gave him an air of elegance.

"When did you get back?" he asked.

"Two hours ago. I spent the first one talking with Tsunade," he answered.

Sasuke caught the name that he called the hokage. He smirked.

"What happened to calling her Tsunade-babaa?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot Sasuke. I'm not anymore. It's called growing up," Naruto answered pleasantly, a hint of a smile showing on the stoic face that he now had.

Suddenly, before Sasuke could respond, a new voice cut it. It was rather feminine.

"Naruto-kun? Why did you stop?" it asked.

Naruto turned around.

"Oh, I was talking with Sasuke," replied Naruto to the person behind him. "Did you want to go?"

"Yes please. I'm sorry to disrupt your conversation, but can you talk another day?" it asked, contrite.

"Of course, love," answered Naruto as he leaned forward and kissed the _girl_'s forehead, from what Sasuke could see.

Naruto was holding the _girl_'s hand when he turned around to face Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to go now. Maybe we can talk another day?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," said Sasuke emotionlessly. He had been showing a little bit of feelings when he was talking. But after seeing the girl behind Naruto, Sasuke shut off all emotions. The _girl_ was pretty no doubt, but _she_ also seemed fragile and delicate. And Naruto…and Naruto had called _her_ love so easily.

"Come over sometime," said Naruto. "I still live in that apartment."

"Okay."

And the two parted ways. One happy with who he was beside. The other feeling worse than he had ever been.

----

He was going to confess. No matter who Naruto was with. So why didn't he? Was it because of the girl behind him? She was pretty. She had long flowing black hair, large choclate brown eyes with long lashes, slender waist and hips, and long legs that seemed to go on forever. He could see why Naruto was with her. He couldn't help but feel sadden at this revelation. She was so lucky.

'I'm not going to say anything. I won't ruin this for him. I won't be selfish. If he's happy, I'll be. And if she ever leaves, I'll be there for him,' thought Sasuke firmly. 'I love him so much. It hurts.'

But things are never as they seem and Sasuke couldn't stand by his promise. He loved Naruto so much and as much as it hurt to see Naruto with someone else, he accepted it because it made Naruto happy. And that should be enough for him.

----

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," Naruto answered, kissing his companion soundly.

"Are you sure? That you're okay with coming back to Konoha? We can leave and go somewhere else if you're uncomformtable," the person offered.

"It's okay, besides, I promised Tsunade that I'll come back and I still want to be Hokage," answered Naruto firmly.

A glimmer of sadness could be seen in the others face before it disappeared, but Naruto didn't see.

"Besides, we just had this conversation just outside the gate. I want to get to more important things," said Naruto suggestively.

"Oh, and what might that be?" the lovely vision before Naruto asked as Naruto steered them towards them to his bedroom and threw himself down on the bottom.

----

A/N: The lemon will be present in the next chapter. I just wanted everyone to guess who Naruto's with. It should be really simple though. I know that Sasuke sounded a bit OOC though but I just thought that a little compassion wouldn't be amiss. But Sasuke will try to win Naruto's heart, if I can manage to fit it in. For some reason, I don't feel like wanting to continue this story anymore. It's lost its appeal to me but I'll continue – just expect me to update less often, especially with all my homework load.

But most of me not wanting to continue is because of stupid flames that make no sense whatsoever. I understand if you don't like my story because you think it's disgusting or disturbing or whatever. What I don't understand is why you would submit a flame that isn't relevant to the plot of the story when you don't even understand it.

To put simply, this story is yaoi. Guy on guy. If you don't like it, then don't read.

To Fic Slayr: Chapter 4 - uh 2 much X...plz start puttin a plot...

_What's bad about that? And last I checked it's 'too' and 'please' and I believe the proper word is 'sex', not 'X'. It being capitalized doesn't change anything._

Chapter 5: er..kinda short and fillerish wid no plot whatsoever

_How can you say that it's short and fillerish with no plot? This is one of the most important chapters of my story, even if I say so myself. It describes Naruto's feelings in details and it talks about Naruto leaving – which is really important for later on – like when he's coming back, which is in this chapter._

_If you have nothing to say, don't make things up – especially when you don't even have your own story to compare._

To senechan141: Ok,i know for a fact that the tatoo on Gaara's forehead is the JAPANESE simble for lovenot Chinese mind you,Japanese.And Temari's name is spelled T-E-M-A-R-I,not T-E-M-N-A-R-I.Just to let you know.I get mad when people do stuff like that...one time i got angry at this girl,and now she lives in a mental hospital.Just to let you know.

_Number 1: The tattoo on Gaara's forehead is the chinese symbol for love. Do you want to know why? Because kanji is based on the Chinese form writing._

_Number 2: Her name is Tenmari, when you translate it from the kanji. Most leave out the 'n' in those words. And most 'h's and 'u's are also left out. Like for example 'Souhma'. Most people spell it 'Sohma' or 'Souma'._

_Number 3: I don't remember 'tatoo' and 'simble' in the english language. The closest things I can think of is the band T.A.T.U. (which sounds the same) and 'cymbal' – the instruments._

_Number 4: Last time I got pissed off at a girl, she voluteered to go to a mental hospital, just to let you know._

So, please quit leaving your unwanted commentaries unless you can make them make sense or relevant. It's a pity that I can't delete signed reviews but I guess I accept unsigned reviews because I'm bored and I don't delete them because I'm lazy.


	7. Giving You Up

_**Giving You Up**_

A/N: Here's a X-mas present for all of you…or rather Boxing Day present. Big long fat-ass a/n, just to tell you. It's mostly dedicated to 2 people so just skip it but don't skip the bottom.

Dear 'Your Mom's Face':

It's my story not yours, so don't fucking tell me what to write. I don't think that english is your first language because there was nothing constructive in this.

Explain what you mean by 'that shit' because my story is not bullshit. There aren't that many happy endings and there's almost always a 'someone else' like 'TheOneYouCallWe' says. In addition, I don't have a lot of typos i.e. 'know'.

The plot wasn't weak. It will help but if you're not going to continue reading it, then you won't know.

You do realize the part with Tsunade don't you? That _might_ tell you why he leaves for five years. There's also the part at the end of 'Morning After' that says 'in many _years_ to come'. YEARS! Not months, YEARS!

I realize that I didn't tell you what they fought about. There's something called 'suspense'.

I realize that it's down a different path but I just can't stand happy shit with SasuNaru with Sasu always being seme. This story was a challenge by my best friend. It's ending is NejiNaru. If you don't like it, then don't read!

There are way too many SasuNaru fics already, if you want to read one like that, then go read one, I'm not stopping you.

What the hell do you mean by grand finale? The story's not even done, I have around 5 more chapters left.

I agree with 'TheOneYouCallWe', it's called creativity. (Not randomness though.) And it is my views, not yours. If you want something like that, then go write your own story, nobody's stopping you.

Fluff is sweet, sappy, warm love. Kyuubi is a demon – a fox demon in fact. Fox demons are known to be cunning and mischievous. Kyuubi and fluffy should not belong in the same sentence. Angst is more suited to Kyuubi than fluff.

I have to agree that you're a better critic than writer but how about you review my story after you have say...25 reviews? I have to agree, you're not suited to teach.

I am though:P and here endeth the lesson.

Dear 'TheOneYouCallWe':

Congratulations! You're my hundredth reviewer (one of them got deleted so it shows you as 99th). I also thank you for standing up for me. Would you like to request a story for me to write? If not then I ask 'Oro-sama' if they would like to request a story. I will do it after I finish Heated Emotions.

Everyone that actually _guessed_ was right. It was Haku. This will be explained later.

Happy Holidays and Enjoy Chapter 6!

----

"Haku," murmured Naruto.

"Mmh?"

Naruto didn't respond verbally, instead, he took off their clothes.

"Oh, so this is the more important thing that you were talking about?" teased Haku as Naruto threw both their shirts off.

"What did you think?" Naruto smirked at him and pulled him down again. "So beautiful."

Naruto licked at Haku's nipples as his hands went to unfasten Haku's pants. He tugged it off and then pulled his own off.

"Haven't…not in so long, Naru-chan," moaned Haku, panting to catch his breath.

"I thought that you _weren't_ going to call me that anymore," stated Naruto, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, in public," he grinned as he attacked Naruto's chest, licking a path down to his navel. He bit and laved the Kyuubi seal. He knew about Kyuubi now and he knew what that force was so many years ago. That shocking, red aura.

He was surprised that he lived through a hole in the chest but apparently Kyuubi had released too much pent up chakra that time and that excess had gone into him. It, along with his Kekkei Genkai (advanced bloodline), had closed the wound, but that's all it did. If it hadn't been the bridgebuilder who spotted his chest moving ever-so faintly the next day, he would have died. But as it were, the Wave Country helped him out and turned a blind eye when he left as they didn't have any shinobi and he promised stay out of Wave Country as Tazuna vouched for him.

Thereafter, he continued to travel the land as a missing-nin. But he helped the hidden villages as an unknown assassin-nin. Three years ago, he met up with Naruto, both doing the same task. To each, the other's chakra was familiar. It took Naruto less time to recognize Haku than the other way around, surprisingly. They had a long talk and Naruto accepted Haku and they began to spent time together.

Soon after, they found themselves being attracted to each other more and more, each for the same reason. The other was their light through the darkness.

For Haku, Naruto was the one that he could depend on. Naruto was the one that accepted him, even when they were younger. Naruto was, and still is, Haku's most precious person after the death of Zabuza. He would give up his live to protect Naruto. Protect him like no one else ever did.

For Naruto, Haku was the one that he was searching for. Haku was the one that could, and did, heal his heart. Haku was the one that cared for Naruto, loved him even. Haku's soft words and gentle demeanour did wonders for Naruto's spirit. Naruto didn't put on a cheerful mask anymore. When he was happy, he smiled; when he was sad, he frowned, or cried, getting all of his emotions out of him. Usually, when faced with new circumstances, Naruto had on a stoic mask. But even the patched up Naruto was generally happy, though less exuberant.

Haku was brought out of his thoughts as he was flipped onto his back and attacked viciously with Naruto's bruising kisses. He felt Naruto's hands all over him and couldn't help but moan as those deadly, skillful fingers traced his abdomen. He started when he felt something cool being gently spread on his engorged dick.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing?" he moaned.

"What does it look like? Or rather what does it feel like?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I want you in me," whispered Naruto sinfully, lustfully, but in an oh-so-delicious voice that sent tremors down Haku's spine.

"N-no, I don't want to top," he moaned as he watched Naruto prepare himself.

Naruto stared at him strangely.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…I want you in me," Haku uttered as he sank himself down on Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Haku blinked at him cutely.

"You're very strange," Naruto said as he took his fingers out of himself.

"But you love me all the same," Haku said.

"That I do."

"So how am I strange?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto moaned as he felt Haku deliberately tighten around him.

"You said I was strange, how so?"

"You're the only – only one, that I've met that doesn't want to top," said Naruto shakily as Haku began to ride him.

"I'm topping now, aren't I?" asked Haku mischieviously.

Haku pushed Naruto down onto the mattress and used his tongue to taste Naruto. He licked all of Naruto's chest, covering it in saliva, and then began to press kisses all of Naruto. All the while, he rode Naruto at a hard pace that Naruto had no trouble keeping up. Haku rose and sank down again, multiple times, each time tighten his glutes more until Naruto couldn't take it.

Naruto, with Kyuubi, growled and flipped them over. He drove in Haku at a fast pace, jerking Haku in fast, harsh movements, bring them both to completion at the same time.

Naruto shifted his weight so that he wasn't on Haku. After all, having a six foot two blonde on top of you is no joyride. Naruto spooned around Haku and Haku cuddled into him.

"Aishiteru, Haku."

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

----

As Naruto slept, Haku lay there, comtemplating. He truly did love Naruto and never wanted to leave. But somehow, he felt that after coming back to Konoha, Naruto will love him less. He knew that it was selfish of him, but he wanted to the two of them to leave Konoha as soon as they can and go roam. He knew of Naruto's dream to be the sixth Hokage (Rokudaime), that never changed, but he couldn't help but feel that he'll be left behind.

'And, if he does become Rokudaime, he'll have to kill me. I am a missing-nin after all. Naruto had clearance for himself. I ran away from the Mist Village and I killed people on Zabuza-san's behalf. As the Hokage, he has to put his people before himself. I don't want to him to make that decision; he'll have to give up on his dream for me. I have fulfilled my dream already, I protected Zabuza-san to the best that I could and now I'm doing the same for Naruto if not more. I really do love him. He's truly like a ray of sunshine, he brings brightness to everyone. I don't understand how the villagers could have been so cruel as to hurt him so badly that he had to leave. I think everyone in his generation has been touched by him.'

Haku was saddened by his revelation but he supposed that it couldn't be helped. He'll have to leave Naruto in order for Naruto to achieve his dream. But the only problem was, could he, Haku, himself part with Naruto of his own accord?

Haku glanced down at the sleeping figure beside him, whose hands were tangled in his hair. Naruto who was gently snoring now, not as loud as before. He looked down at Naruto and thought about what life would be like without Naruto there beside him every morning. Without Naruto to smile at him. Without Naruto to laugh with him. What would it be like…without Naruto?

'It wouldn't be a life at all,' Haku concluded.

He turned in Naruto's embrace to face him. Haku's heart melted at the sight of Naruto's sleeping face. For Naruto's sake, he will leave. He hoped, that someday, Naruto will forgive him for doing this. He hoped that someday, Naruto will achieve his dream and that they'll meet up again in their next life time. Having someone like Naruto beside him, it was all he can do, to not kill all those that glanced at blonde. Including the Uchiha. He hadn't missed how the Uchiha brat had stared at Naruto today. He was quite surprised at the fact that Sasuke didn't punch him when he saw him.

'But then again, he probably thought that I was a girl. With all the girls going on about how handsome Naruto is now compared to before and how he had this beautiful girlfriend,' Haku smiled at that thought before drifting asleep. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow, I will find a suitable replacement for me in Naruto's heart. He won't ever have to spend time by himself anymore.'

----

A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update, but what can I say? I'm only human! I'm not a machine. And for those that were wondering, I got into an accident when I _attempted_ to cook. Notice: ATTEMPTED! I can't cook to save my life. Anyways, I got second-degree burns.

Leave behind the pairing that you want. I'm sorry to say but Sasu/Naru is not one of the options.

Also, I see all these hits when I go see my stats, so how about you take an extra two minutes and review? Two minutes of your time isn't that much. Seriously. Reviewing makes me happy, happy will make me forget my pain and help me write faster. Just to tell you, I already started Chapter 7 and is almost a quarter done.


	8. That Which Forbodes

A/N: Sure, I'll get started on those stories as soon as I'm done this. And, no it should be thank _you_ for acknowldeging my story and actually reviewing.

----

_**That Which Forbodes**_

**__**

Haku woke up tomorrow to the sun's bright, orange glow. He had no idea what to do today.

"Ne, Naru-chan, how about we visit some of you friends? They must have missed you. They also must have heard that you came back. Let's go visit them, ne?" asked Haku adorably.

His countenance showing none of his inner turmoil. Not showing that he was planning to find someone for Naruto to stay with after he leaves. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to leave. (A/N: That was…really, really corny…)

"But it's too early…" Naruto moaned, burrowing into his sheets.

"Aw...Naru-chan. Are you still tired? Was I too hard yesterday night?" cooed Haku in Naruto's ear.

Naruto sat up and turned to face him, and shot a bleary eye at him.

"Meh…"

With that, Naruto fell back asleep.

"Naru-chan, you're no fun…" Haku pouted.

"I don't care, it's too early, now go back to sleep!"

Naruto yanked Haku down and used his arms and legs to keep Haku on top of him.

"If it's so early then why put me here?" asked Haku, using his fingers to pinch Naruto's nipples.

"Hnn, quit it Haku," murmured Naruto as he loosened his grip so that Haku will get off of him.

"No, I don't think I will."

Haku smiled as he dived under the covers, face first.

"GAH!"

Naruto shot up, his hand clutching at Haku's hair, torn between the idea of telling Haku to stop and telling Haku to continue. 'Stupid, stupid morning erection,' he groused inwardly.

"No, no Haku…stop…I wanna sleep," moaned Naruto, drawing it out. He gasped as Haku skillful devoured Naruto. "More…"

Haku blinked cutely as he stopped.

"You want me to stop or continue?" he asked.

"Fucking…"

Naruto pushed Haku's head back down and Haku was only too happy to resume sucking. Before long, Naruto had cum. Lying there in a daze, he transformed himself into a girl and pounced on Haku. Sinking himself down, he groaned.

"No way out now, Haku. Now then, fuck me," Naruto whispered.

Haku glared and refused to move, pouting. Naruto clenched his anal muscles and began to slide up and down on a reluctant partner.

"Reverse of yesterday, no?" asked Naruto, smirking.

Haku tried his best to keep glaring as he felt Naruto contracting tighter around him. Finally, Haku couldn't take it anymore, he snapped his hip up, burrowing himself into the heat.

"God damn you," he hissed, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Mmm, say more things like that, it's so arousing," whispered Naruto, nipping at Haku's ears.

Haku flipped them over and reached up to touch Naruto's breasts.

"These are rather large," he said as he fondled them and then took one into his mouth and ravished it. Then he switched and nibble and sucked on the other one.

Naruto moaned loudly and felt something down in his loins…well, where they were supposed to be, feeling really warm. He reached down and probed it, and was shocked at the sensations that he received. He moaned coarsely. Haku, hearing that, pulled Naruto's hands away and touched...her there. Naruto's eyes closed as she latched her arms onto Haku's shoulders. Haku, began to get a bright idea here, smirking, unseen to Naruto.

Haku began to pound into Naruto harder, while teasingly, flicking that spot back and forth lazily. He was brought to climax as he felt the muscles around him clench harshly and a wetness coat him. He watched as Naruto's back arched gracefully and felt Naruto's nails scratch furrows in his back. Naruto's whole body shook as he fell and quivered on the bed. Naruto didn't notice when Haku pulled out, too caught up in her own orgasm.

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Again," he whispered. "Fuck me again, Haku."

Haku smiled, this was what he was hoping for.

"No," he whispered as he tongue-fucked Naruto's ear.

Haku licked a hot, wet trail down Naruto's body. He wasn't as surprised by the change of anatomy anymore. He flicked his tongues over them both, until they became hard and erect before moving down further to his prize. As Haku looked at Naruto's ass, he saw a fold of skin that was sticking out and seemed to be breathing as it expanded and contracted. He bent his head down and captured the fold in his mouth and sucked on it. He winced as Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked.

"More," Naruto whimpered.

Haku smiled as he heard Naruto sound so breathy and needy. Naruto usually brought him to this state and he always prolonged it. Sure, it was worth it but it was damn painful to be so aroused and not able to do anything about it. He gently lapped at it, feeling and tasting her as she became more wet. Judging by the way that Naruto grasped his hair now, he was really close. Doing what Naruto does, he teased Naruto and all of a sudden stopped his touches. Naruto bucked up at the loss of feelings.

"W-what?" he moaned.

"Let's see how you like it for a change," said Haku. "So close, no? Payback for all the times that you've done this to me."

Naruto growled and reached down to touch himself only to realize he didn't know how. He gingerly began to hit the spot that he was sure Haku was licking at but it didn't feel the same. He rapidly began to rub back and forth across it but it didn't feel the same and he wasn't satisfied.

"Haku," he groaned out, wriggling unconfortably. "Continue."

Haku attacked Naruto's new nipples hungrily, making them bright red and swollen. Haku didn't know how Naruto managed it, but the next second, he was on the bottom with Naruto humping his length before setting…herself down on it. Naruto set a fast pace, going up and down Haku. Eventually, he managed to get them to climax.

The two of them was lying in a fuzzy, gooey heap until Naruto suddenly said something that was rather startingly. Haku shot up from his bed and stared at Naruto strangely.

"Repeat that?" he asked.

"Your hair is so pretty and long and shiny. It's sleek too!" murmured Naruto as he took Haku's hair into his hands and tugged it.

Haku stared at Naruto for a long while (A/N: BTW, he looked like this: o.O)

"I think…that it might be time for you to become yourself again," said Haku, as he tried to slap away the hands that were starting to pull too hard.

"But I don't wanna" cried Naruto.

"If you do, and never become a girl for so long again…we…"

"We can what?" asked Naruto as he blinked up at Haku cutely.

"We can repeat what just happened!" promised Haku hastily.

Naruto thought for a second.

"Okay, but remember, you're going to fuck me again later" blowing Haku a kiss, Naruto poofed back into himself.

"I think that being a girl for a long time, you become like a girl. I think the transformation messes with your hormones," stated Haku.

"Yes, I think so too," replied Naruto. "I have the weirdest urge to paint my nails pink."

Haku stared at Naruto.

"Oh, well, remember what you promised me…Ha-kun," whispered Naruto as he nipped Haku's ear. "Let's get going, I thought you wanted to meet my friends."

----

A bell rung at Sasuke's mansion. He didn't want to go answer it. He laid on his couch, reading a scroll that was 'privy to all Uchiha heirs'. When he heard sudden banging on the door, he recognized the chakra of Naruto outside his door…and the one of the _girl_ from yesterday. Somehow, her chakra seemed familiar too. He walked to the door, trying to compose himself, and opened it.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked.

Something rather large was shoved into his hands. He looked at it once and was riveted. IT was a large crystal fan, with the Uchiha symbol in the middle. The fan looked to be made of rubies and sapphires. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto smiled gently back and Sasuke seemed to forget how to breath as he felt heat rush up to his cheek. (A/N: Thought I was going to say something else didn't you? XP)

Sasuke whipped around and gently put the fan on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking down and noticing something strange.

"It's for your birthday's that I missed. I got it at Lightning Country before I came back," answered Naruto. "Anyways, that was one of the reasons that I came for."

"And your other is?" Sasuke's voice cracking slightly. He had never thought that Naruto would get something for his birthday.

"Well, I just came back to Konoha, and we wanted to familiarize ourselves with Konoha. So, we're gathering the Rookie nine and Rock Lee's group to gather at the tree behind the Academy. We're all going to meet there at one, so we were wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Yes," answered Sasuke. He couldn't miss this chance. "By the way, what's your girlfriend's name?"

He saw them both blush slightly at this.

"Uh, Sasuke, his name is Haku…_he's_ my boyfriend."

Sasuke blushed, that answered the lack of chest and the wearing of masculine clothes.

"Excuse me for my presumption," he murmured to Haku. Suddenly, he vaguely remembered something that was familiar. There was a battle of ice and mirrors. But he didn't know his opponent's name but his chakra was the same, if not stronger.

"Y-you…" whispered Sasuke, looking up at Haku.

"Me? I'm what?" asked Haku, slightly surprised at Sasuke's reaction.

"You're the one from the bridge! You're Zabuza's partner!" Sasuke exclaimed, remembering that long ago forgotten incident where he first saved Naruto without knowing why, well, now he knew why. He loved Naruto.

Naruto looked guiltily at Haku and then back at Sasuke. He knelt down in front of Sasuke, slightly resigned.

"Sasuke, can you please do us a favour and pretend that you don't know him? And if Sakura asks, can you say that his chakra isn't familiar at all?" asked Naruto, his eyes imploring Sasuke to keep silent.

Sasuke's voice hitched in his throught. He wanted to refuse but…Naruto staring at him like that…he couldn't bear it. He shut his eyes.

"Yes, I will. Excuse me, I will meet you there at one," answered Sasuke, feeling hollow. He was doing this solely for Naruto, he didn't give a damn about Haku or Sakura but, Naruto cared and wanted to protect them both.

And in return, Sasuke got the brilliant smile that he hadn't seen in years. As he closed the door, he thought that the deal might just be worth it. But what to do with his feelings now.

A/N: Yes, the title doesn't fit that much, but I couldn't do any better, > . And the lemon scene was a bit rushed because I did it at school today(so glad, I didn't get caught). I'm off to do Chapter 5 of LGO, sorry, and then Chapter 8 of HE…something like that…depends on which inspiration hits first. I'm so sorry for no updating for a year (lo and behold it's a new year!). From now on, I'll try to update once every two months. Btw, it was my b-day last Friday. .

Any suggestions about the thirteen should do when they get together? gasps Thirteen together will end in death of one…(coughno,thisisn'tforeshadowinganythingcough)

Anyways…byee. And thank you all for putting up with me.


	9. A New Obstacle

A/N: Sorry, busy with early part of exams…they're in three parts… . and hey, my hands got worse… . . There's Sakura bashing in this chapter because I personally can't stand her stupidity. Please R & R. And let me once again pose this question: Why the hell are you reading if you think it's bad? I'm not forcing you to read. Thank you for encouragement those who compliment me, you make my day…most of the time.

Enjoy

----

_**A New Obstacle**_

The Rookie 9 finally met up again along Neji's group, who was also present as Naruto went over to the Hyuuga household to invite both Neji and Hinata (who had blushed madly at Naruto's arrival, who didn't come with Haku). The eleven sat there waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Naruto! You're late!" screeched Sakura when he showed up with Haku. Attempting to hit him over the head with her fist.

Naruto dodged and caught her arm, pulling it behind her back before anyone could blink.

"I suggest that you don't try that again Haruno-san," he stated calmly.

Everyone stood there shocked. This wasn't the Naruto that they knew. And Hinata looked so sad when she saw Haku. Even though she was going out with Kiba now, she knew that there was a small part of her heart that would always belong to her first crush – Naruto.

"Naruto, you jerk! Let go of me!" Sakura shouted, embarrassed and annoyed.

Naruto looked at her once more, his expression inscrutable. He let go of Sakura, who promptly fell over if Naruto hadn't caught her.

"Let go of me!" Sakura shouted again, closing her eyes.

"I came to see everyone, and talk to them. A reunion with each other. If you're so disgusted by my presence then I'll leave," Naruto responded coolly.

"Then leave, you traitor! No one wants you here!" she yelled at him.

Naruto stared at her coldly. "Ha-kun, let's go. It seems that I'm unwanted and made a mistake of inviting everyone. Though they did accept my invitation and came."

It was then that Rock Lee spoke up.

"No one wants you to go Naruto, if Sakura doesn't want to see you then she should leave. Everyone here was worried about you and have been waiting years to see you again," said Rock Lee passionately, like he is about everything else.

"Yeah, let big forehead girl go if she wants," Ino chimed in.

"A-anou…c-couldn't we just get along?" asked Hinata hesistantly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, listen to Hinata-chan, she's smart," said Kiba, wrapping his arm around her. "By the way, cute girlfriend Naruto."

Hearing this, three blushes simultaneously appeared, but one hid it with a curt, "Dobe, you've returned. Now explain."

Naruto stared at him, amused.

"Still on about that? Maybe we should fight sometime, _teme_," answered Naruto.

Hearing that, made Sasuke so much happier. It showed that Naruto hadn't forgotten about their past friendship, and hopefully their past…love if it could be called such.

"Alright, let's party!" shouted Kiba joyfully, still holding onto a blushing Hinata.

"Yosh!" replied Naruto perfectly.

As they were mingling, the first one to say something to Naruto happened to be Shikamaru of all people.

"Naruto, you're annoying," said Shikamaru lazily. "Why couldn't I stay home and sleep?"

Ino punched him before screaming at him.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be so loud, I get the point. I just wanted to sleep," saying that, the genius went to the base of a large tree and laid down there. "But it's good to have you back Naruto, I was worried."

"So was I, even if I seem overly harsh with you," said Ino.

Naruto smiled as we went around to his friends who all welcomed him back with open arms, no questions asked.

On the other side of the clearing however, something totally different was happening.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" asked Sakura quietly to Haku.

"I don't believe you do," answered Haku, lying easily from practicing with Naruto.

"Yes, yes, I do! You're chakra is very familiar! I'm certain I met you before."

"I can assure you Miss Haruno, I don't know you," replied Haku.

"No, you're lying! I'm sure of it! Sasuke-kun, don't you know him? Isn't he the least bit familiar?" asked Sakura, turning around to her old teammate.

"Hn."

"See, even Sasuke-kun agrees!" yelled Sakura venomously at Haku, misinterpreting the monosyllabic Uchiha.

Haku looked at the Uchiha surprised that he would left go of their secret so easily. What he saw was amusing, Sasuke looked panicky and anger under his exterior. He was so thankful that Naruto had come by that moment.

"Is she giving you troubles, Ha-kun?" asked Naruto, slinging his arm around Haku.

"No, I was just leaving," replied Haku, reaching over to peck Naruto on the cheek, and then walking towards the only one that stood by himself, Neji.

"Alright, have fun," said Naruto, before turning around to face Sakura. His eyes flashing. "Haruno-san, I must ask you to stop. Not only is it annoying and bothersome, but your attitude is making my _companion_ uneasy. If you will not stop, then leave. You are being nothing but a bad influence on those around you."

"Shut up Naruto, you idiot! You're a disgrace as well as a traitor. You don't deserve to live! You never should have been born in the first place! You're the daemon that ran around destroying our village, the fourth Hokage should have killed you! You're no better than the Kyuubi!" shouted Sakura.

Surprise of all things, it was Hinata who slapped Sakura.

"Don't you think that's enough? You've never even asked Naruto-kun for his take on why he left. How dare you assume such things? How dare you tell him that he has no right to live?" cried Hinata, upset and losing her Hyuuga dignity. She took in a calming break. "Gomen nasai Sakura-san. I did not mean to slap you. But please, I hope you will stop with the prejudice."

"Yeah, Sakura. Just leave, you're ruining the whole atmosphere," chimed in Kiba. "After all, you're the only one that's disgraceful."

With that, Sakura Haruno left in disgrace.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gathering, a whole different kind of banter was going on.

Haku, who had glimpsed Neji standing regally over Sakura's unruly hair, had approached the Hyuuga.

"So, how come you're not welcoming Naruto back like the rest, cutie?" asked Haku, blatantly flirting with Neji, leaning close to him.

"I am not the type to rush forward with the crowd. When destin – when Naruto decides to come over here, I will properly greet him. Miss, might you get off of me?" asked the Hyuuga, who was quickly becoming flustered as he didn't know what to do.

Haku smirked, and grabbed hold of one of Neji's hand in a vise-like grip and brought it to his chest.

"Miss, it is improper of you to do such a thing," Neji said as he tried to bring his hand back. He didn't want to use too much force because he thought the one in front of him is a _girl_…as well as Naruto's _girlfriend_. Damn, but she was lucky. Neji had always admired Naruto after the chuunin exams. "Your boyfriend will not be very happy if he catches you doing this."

'Success!' thought Haku as he saw Neji's eyes darken ever so slightly in annoyance and jealousy as he, himself mentioned Haku's boyfriend.

"Miss?" he whispered, eyes glinting. "You're mistaken."

With that Haku forced Neji's hands onto his chest and brought it down to crotch level. Haku felt a sick joy as he watched Neji's eyes open wide when he felt no chest and open even wider when Haku made him touch there. It was only in his right to scare Neji a little before leaving him with Naruto.

"You-you're a male?" asked Neji shocked.

"Obviously. Naruto doesn't like females," drawled Haku, winking. "And he absolutely _despises_ Sakura. I can't believe that he pretended that he like her for all those years."

Neji didn't know what to say to such a statement, but his honour demanded him to say something.

"Might you release my hand?"

Haku burst out laughing at this. He released Neji's hand.

"Sure, sure."

"I have a feeling that was not what you originally came to say. What did you come to me for?" asked Neji.

"Naru-chan was right," said Haku, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to say that name in front of people. "You are intelligent."

"Naru-chan?" asked Neji, seething inwardly.

"Oh, crap!" moaned Haku. "Pretend that I never said that, he'll kill me if he knows."

"Alright, but do get to your point…" Neji trailed off, realizing that he didn't know the stranger's name. "What is your name?"

"Haku. What's your name?"

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji," he responded.

"It was great meeting you Hyuuga-san. I have a favour to ask, if I may be so forward?" asked Haku, dropping pretences of flirtation and fun.

"What are you asking of me?"

"Do you like Naruto?" asked Haku with all serious on his face.

"Yes, he is one of my few friends."

"That's not what I meant," cut in Haku. "Do you like him…as an object of affections?"

Neji looked surprised at this. He would have lied, if it weren't for his heritage and bringing up.

"Yes, Haku-san, I do like Naruto. I would never try anything though, due to my background and the fact that he already has you," replied Neji, allowing his emotions to be known through the two sentences.

"And because you're a guy, right?" asked Haku.

Neji blinked, surprised for the first time since Naruto defeated him. He was hesistant to answer, but he did.

"Yes, because of that as well. But now that you are here, it should not matter either way."

"But if Naruto gave you a chance, you would take it, wouldn't you?" asked Haku urgently.

"I apologize if I cannot respond to that," replied Neji, falling back onto protocol.

"Wouldn't you?" asked Haku, more pressingly, almost desperate.

Neji looked into those chocolate brown orbs that seemed so sad and yet hopeful.

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you for you time, Hyuuga-san. I hope that you will take care of Naruto when I die," stated Haku, bowing formally as he took his leave.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Neji.

Haku turned back and smiled at him slightly.

"You'll find out."

Before Neji could ask anymore, before anyone could do anything else, Iruka-sensei appeared before them.

"Everyone! Go protect the gates! Kohona is being breached by Akatsuki!" shouted Iruka.

Everyone stood there, speechless. Everyone had different reactions. Sasuke's was one of hatred and anger. While Haku's was of nolstagia that no one caught.

"Well, then. Let's all get moving," stated Naruto. "What a great way to welcome me back, eh?"

Everyone cracked a smile at that, no matter how grim the situation.

"Naruto, come with me. Let's join them in a while," asked Haku pleadingly.

Naruto looked back at him.

"Can we do this later? After Akatsuki leaves?" asked Naruto.

"No, it has to be now!" replied Haku, imploringly. "Please."

Naruto backed down.

"I'm sorry, we'll be along in a while. Try not to have all the fun, okay? Save some of those idiots for me."

Naruto flashed a smile and a victory sign at everyone there. They smiled at his antics.

"Just, make sure to catch up to us, okay?" asked Kiba, smirking.

"Alright!"

Motivated by Naruto's presence, everyone left to protect the different gates.

----

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so boring. It'll get better next chapter, of which I'm a third done. I hate exams! And every year is harder than the last… . .

And don't mind my change of name. It's only temporary…at least it's a little shorter?

Hime Shinidama no Megami

Goddess of Dead Souls

Those stupid fucking stalkers...>.>...I'm sorry that this was late, my computer was being bitchy and wouldn't upload, and it wouldn't add LGO...>. >


	10. All That Remains

A/N: Dear Kami! I'm so sorry. I totally thought I'd already updated this chapter. I've been having troubles with internet lately – well, two years nearly, give or take…blasted Netzero…um, cookies for all my reviewers? D: So sorry.

Expect the next chapter either really soon, or in about a few months. I feel like wrapping this up. There should be two more chapter after this.

Btw, I've changed my name again. I think I'll just stay with this from now on. This one at least makes sense. Once again, sorry and please find it in your hearts to review

'_italics_' – thoughts to self

'**bold'** – scene of the past

"talk" – speech

**_All That Remains_**

"Ha-kun? Why are we here? What did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Make love to me," stated Haku quietly.

"What? Ha-kun, this is no time to joke around. We need to protect Konoha," said Naruto, staring at Haku uncomprehending.

"Please."

That simple word, it was enough to break Naruto's resolve.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? My village is in danger!" cried Naruto.

Haku pressed his lips against Naruto and began to rub against him, hoping to take him into the fields of Elysia. It worked, however sloppy. They did end up in bed, though against Haku's plans.

"Naruto, you can't mean to –" Haku was cut off as Naruto sank down on him. This time as a male.

"You want to fuck? We're doing this my way," growled Naruto, eyes flashing red, showing Kyuubi's mind in dominance but Naruto's will that was inflicted. "Also, didn't you make a promise to my host?"

And Haku couldn't deny that he did. As Naruto moved, Haku couldn't help but give in to the pure pleasure that was coursing through his body. Haku couldn't help but feel empty, as he knew he had to give this up. He had to give up Naruto, for Naruto's sake.

With expert timing, Naruto brought Haku to the height of ecstasy. The two clung to each other, practically screaming through the pleasure as their vision clouded over by one intense flash of the purest white. And as Naruto brought them both to a crashing orgasm, Haku was glad that he could leave Naruto in the safe hands of Hyuuga.

----

It was as if the two lovers were in another world all by themselves. Each unknowing of what the other had in store. For Naruto planned on staying the rest of his life with Haku, and Haku planned on committing suicide and forcing Naruto with Neji.

It was as if the sun rose and set only for the two. First, it was day, and then it was night. Hot and cold, that intermingled and was finally just a bright euphoria.

It was too fast and too slow the time that flew by the two estranged lovers. It was so real, yet surreal as the moment ebbed away and they calmed their breaths.

"We should get going," whispered Naruto into the air.

Haku nodded his acquiescence.

----

The battle was a big blur in Naruto's head. One minute he was fighting headlong the front line, fighting Kisame while Sasuke fought his older brother. And the next – he was kneeling over Haku's dead body; Kisame lay dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Haku!" the anguished cry tore out of Naruto's throat. His eyes glowing a brilliant crimson.

"Naruto," Haku managed, pained. "I had to…I'm sorry. She's your friend."

Naruto looked over and glared at the unconscious Sakura that Haku had pushed out of the way – just in time to receive the kunai in his own stomach.

Haku's eyes fluttered weakly, closing.

"But…you're…Haku," cried Naruto, tears brimming his eyes. Naruto hoisted Haku onto his back. "I'll bring you to baa-chan…stay awake. Please…stay awake."

Haku's eyes shot open, alarmed.

"No," he rasped. "Please…let me die. I have to die."

"Why Haku? Why do you have to die?" screamed Naruto, fleeing from the battle, uncaring.

"Because, you won't realize your dream otherwise."

"I don't need my dream. I need you. Please…save your breathe. I love you so much Haku."

With the last of his strength, Haku paralyzed Naruto's legs and fell to the ground behind him.

"I knew that I would be dying soon. I'm sorry. I…thanks for making the last few years so special. Everything seemed to shine with your radiance. He'll take care of you when I'm gone."

With that, Haku breathed his last and shuddering, he passed on.

"Haku?" whispered Naruto, restoring his legs. "HAKU?"

Naruto collapsed onto the ground beside his lover, howling in pain under the light of the setting sun, Kyuubi's chakra released. Kyuubi was also mourning for the lose of his lover. His cries reverberated back to the battlefield, and chilled the heart of those who heard it with its forlorn melody and medley of pain and heartache.

Hearing the sound of Kyuubi – and feeling his power, the Akatsuki all fled. Sasuke too screamed in frustration as his brother escaped after immobilizing him.

"Haku!!!" Waves of pain slammed through Naruto as he collapsed.

----

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered hear today…"

Naruto tuned out the nameless citizen who was acting as a minister. He was constrained to a straitjacket in a wheelchair for this ceremony because Tsunade couldn't afford him running loose after what happened last time.

**Naruto had single-handedly gone after Akatsuki and brought back the heads of Itachi and Kisame – as well as all the rest of the members who had accompanied them on that attack. This had led to a fight between him and Sasuke. The result had been the destruction of a better portion of the academy and the surrounding training grounds. **

Naruto couldn't care less about the other soldiers who had died in that battle, his Haku was dead. His brilliant, strong Haku. His only reason for living after leaving the village. His only reason for being able to _return_ to his village was gone. All to save the worthless pink brat who had tried to play doctor.

That was unfair of him, Naruto knew. But he couldn't help but think that if Sakura hadn't been there…Haku would still be alive. '_And how many others would be dead?'_ He berated himself. '_How many did Sakura save that day? And whom had Haku been talking about? Who was _he?'

"I offer you my condolences."

Naruto looked up blankly at Neji, who was holding out a bouquet of white lilies. His eyes softened. Haku had loved lilies. He reached out his hands to take them – only to fall back into his seat.

Neji nodded in understanding and gently placed them on his lap. Naruto nodded his thanks. He sat there as one by one, his friends all came up to apologize to him.

Surprisingly, Sakura approached him. "Naruto. I wanted to thank you. I was wrong about Haku's character. I remember him now. He was the missing-nin with Zabuza. I'm surprised that he was so decent. I want to say thanks for him saving my life."

Naruto shook with anger, the events of the day just catching up to him.

"Wrong? Of course, you were wrong. You and rest of his fucking village. Just like my own. They shunned him for having an advanced bloodline and mine shunned me for carrying Kyuubi. You damned hypocrites! What have we ever done to you that's wrong, huh? What did we ever personally do to you?" screamed Naruto.

Tsunade quickly wheeled him away. Naruto wasn't in the sanest of moods anymore. He had fallen into a depression after Haku's death.

----

"More sake," Naruto ordered.

It was good at the pub; they didn't care about him so long as he paid. And so long as he paid, he got sake. Didn't matter if it tasted bad, it was good enough for him. It was enough to make him forget.

Hm…he was so grateful to be out of that damned wheelchair.

"Naruto?"

The voice was quiet and hesitant. Naruto looked up blearily from his sake – to the pale angel with black, black hair in front of him.

Naruto tried to stand up – only to fall back down. The vision of paleness came closer.

"Naruto, don't drink so much," it chided.

Naruto grabbed the person and pulled him closer.

"Haku," he murmured lovingly, pressing gentle kisses all over his hair. "You came back to me."

Hungrily, Naruto lifted his angel's lips and devoured it.

----

Sasuke froze. What was Naruto doing? _Ohh…_Sasuke was lost in a haze of desire. It was funny how one kiss from Naruto could still make him so weak. He had originally planned on getting Naruto to stop drinking…but this was so much better. Vaguely aware of making the signs, Sasuke teleported them both back to his room.

Naruto looked around, pupils dilated and pounced. Straddling Sasuke, he kissed him full-force.

"Haku…"

Sasuke stopped short, pained.

"Yes…I'm Haku…"


End file.
